Resistance
by AnimeWriter4Ever
Summary: Katara is a waterbender who is supposed to be in a far away prison, left to rot. Finally finding a new school to stay, it seems as if destiny and fate are working together to get her to fight back against the Dai Lee, and free war prisoners and perhaps some family. Ships: Zutara, one sided Jetara, one sided Mako, Sukka, and Taang. Mainly Zutara. Hope you like!
1. Summary

**A/N Ok, forget the deal I made in the summary, I really couldn't wait and I'm leaving tomorrow, so i just had to write this. Okay, you guys, here's the first chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**DAY WAR WAS WON BY LONG FENG AND THE NON-BENDER ARMY**

A group of men in black and green colored robes walked into the magnificent throne room in the great palace of Ba Sing Se and lined up by height before simultaneously kneeling before him. Even though they worked for the new king who despised benders, they too were gifted with the ability.

"Do you news the news I requested?" Long Feng, the _new_ Earth King, asked.

"Yes, your majesty," one of the agents answered. "We have won, thanks to our chi blockers, and skilled weaponists taught by Mai, the weapons master and daughter of a Fire Nation noble. Our lead chi blockers are Ty Lee and her other seven identical sisters. We hold captive three-hundred and fifty benders."

Long Feng showed no sign of emotion, just boredom. He was, in fact, aware of the victory and such. The thing he wanted to know though, was what the benders wanted for surrendering. There were always peace treaties to sign and representatives to make compromises. Long Feng also wanted to know what arrangements were going to need to be made to keep the benders under his control.

" Are there any representatives here who wish to speak to me?" he asked, the Dai Lee, -that was what the secret agent society was called- was not allowed to speak to him unless told to. The same rule went to the whole world, actually, but especially the Dai Lee, since they were often in his presence.

"Yes, Long Feng. There is one representative from the Fire Nation by the name of Fire Lady Ursa, wife of former Firelord Ozai. Do you wish us to accompany you? She has not let on any sign of the ability to bend, but we are still unsure."

Long Feng smirked. A woman chosen to be a representative for the fate of their lives. This woman must be either very dangerous or persuasive. Perhaps both. Long Feng considered the Dai Lee offer accompany him, but that will show only weakness.

"No. You may all be dismissed. Send her here on your way out."

"As you wish," a Dai Lee agent said. Then, himself and the person adjacent to him stood up and left. As they walked toward the doors, the ones behind him followed suit, and so on.

Long Feng grinned evilly, at the thought of the agents being the best in the world with efficiency, and perfection and the fact that they all belonged to him.

**BANG!**

The doors to the throne room flung open and from behind those doors strode a beautiful woman with pure black hair half down and half pulled up into a traditional Fire Nation topknot. She wore a red robe outlined with gold. Long Feng was right; this was going to be interesting indeed.

"Long Feng," the woman who claimed to be called Ursa, said with barely a nod.

"Lady Ursa, it is required to bow in the king's presence, as you should know."

" Excuse me, Long Feng, but this is no time for etiquette. This is a time to discuss important matters."

Her voice was like silk, smooth and soft, but with an edge that can cut through metal. Long Feng underestimated her. She meant business.

"Fine. What is it that you wish to discuss?"

Ursa smiled. She always got her way. She always won fights against those foolish enough to try to go against her. Verbally or physically.

"The kingdoms have been brought together to discuss problems that must be seen to quickly, and taken care of with perfection." She paused trying to see any emotion in Long Feng's face. There was none.

" The White Lotus society will cooperate as long as you agree to one condition."

Ursa had finally gained his attention. He sat up straighter, and stared at her with unblinking eyes.

"Continue," he said cautiously.

"You must not commit purpose murder to benders for only being so. You must not put them into extinction or custody unless good reason to, such as committing a serious crime. For if you do, we will unleash a tenfold on you and your agents and whoever wish to fight against us for your abuse of power."

"You and what army?" Long Feng laughed.

Ursa only smiled.

" The White Lotus, The Resistance, The Kyoshi Warrior Society, and, most importantly," she paused and grinned widely." My army."

Long Feng stopped laughing. He will not be overthrown. Not after the war. Not after the blood was still drying from the last one. He worked hard and it took many years for him to finally be where he is now, and there was no way he was going down so soon.

"No, I will not agree to your terms. I will do as I please and I will rid the world of benders, but if you wish to cooperate I will not harm the people who are not."

Ursa's blood boiled and she finally blew it. How dare he! The disgusting, prejudiced, excuse of a person! She would regret it later, but it was now the present, not the past or future, and she would not allow him, no, she wouldn't allow _anyone_ to say such things.

" No, Long Feng. I will most certainly _not_ cooperate. Not now, not never. Not until I get what I want."

He still showed no emotion. He sighed and said, "If you say so. You have one more chance before I call my agents to leave and accept my disagreement."

Bingo. This is what Ursa was waiting for the entire time. The thing that would secure the lives of the people in the world- at least for now- and persuade Long Feng. She let go of the act of defenselessness, and raised her arm like she was about read the time on a watch placed on her wrist. Long Feng's eyes widened as she rolled up her right sleeve, and saw a red button,

" You see, Long Feng. I am not helpless and weak. Actually, I highly doubt that you would even want to find out what would happen if I pressed this button, just.. under.. my.. finger." she said, moving her finger closer to the button with every word.

Now he started panicking. No, he did not want to find out. Not at all. He finally showed emotion, and it was fear. He quickly tried to regain his posture and unnoticeably wipe the sweat from his brow. He failed miserably, and Ursa only laughed.

"Fine." Long Feng hissed, and took a long breath before continuing. "I will agree to your terms as long as you follow one of mine."

Ursa had been expecting this. Actually, this was one of the reasons she was chosen. No one else was brave enough and made up lame excuses, but she only kept her chin up and agreed to risk her life for others.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"You will be my prisoner. You will come quietly, and if there is any funny business, I will instantly let go of the deal. Oh, and hand over the watch."

Ursa nodded and deactivated the watch and placed it in Long Feng's outstretched hand. She then dropped to her knees, hands above her bowed head.

Seconds after, ten Dai Lee agents escorted her out of the room, and descended down many, many flights of stairs, leading down to a mazes of underground tunnels.

Suddenly, she heard a loud thump, and all turned black. But before she lost consciousness, she was thinking about something, or more like someone. Her family.

Right after Ursa was taken care of, Long Feng asked the Dai Lee to bring in the teachers of the warriors who fought beside him against the benders, for a meeting.

He knew them, actually, this will be the fifth meeting with the trio,  
but they were the people he was most proud of to be under his command. He daresay they were even better than all of his agents _combined_.

The trio was, surprisingly**(A/N No sexist-ism meant, I am a girl my****self**.), made up of girls.

The first one was named Ty Lee, the chi blocker teacher, along with her seven identical sisters. The only difference was the skin tone, Ty Lee was the palest one, while still being a creamy, caramel color. She had nut-brown hair that was always in a long braid down to her waist, and wore only pink clothing. She was the easiest teacher, being the most positive, and her students were soon able to block off bender's chi successfully.

The second was one; you would rather befriend, or try, instead of becoming an enemy. She was intimidating, not as much as the third though. She was more of the Goth type and wore black robes down to her ankles, and hair up in two buns on either side of her head. Her name was Mai, the girl who was the daughter of a noble, and was the weapons teacher. She was so skilled at the art that she was literally a one-man-army. She was also very successful with her students, but used quite a different method than Ty Lee. She used fear. She would threaten her students, which was fine by Long Feng, therefore scaring them to do as she wishes.

The third was, while Long Feng would never admit this out loud, the scariest, most intimidating, and most controlled person, he had ever seen or heard of. Her name was Azula, daughter of the Fire Lord on the opposite side, and was named after her grandfather, Azulon, who was the greatest firebender in the world before his death. She had come three years previous, and said that though she was a bender, she wished to join their side against her father and become a teacher to Long Feng's armies. At first, Long Feng was very doubtful of Azula and had thought she was a spy, so, naturally, he produced a series of tests, which she had completed with nothing less than perfection. After, Long Feng very much wanted Azula on his side and knew she could be trusted.**(A/N Azula? Trusted? Ha!)** She taught her students battle strategy and made sure everyone was fit to fight. She taught with no acceptance of failure, and if there was anyone in her presence who was imperfect to her, it was easily taken care of by Azula personally, with the king's permission. She was his favorite, and though Long Feng failed to realize it, she knew she was.

The trio entered silently, unlike Ursa, and arrived in only a matter of minutes, even though their quarters were located at the very back of the humungous palace.

"Ahh... Long is it that you wish us to provide you with, since you have called us into your presence." Azula purred, her voice not unlike her mother's.

"Azula, we have yet another meeting today, but first, I have an interesting piece of news, interesting to especially you." Long Feng replied.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

Long Feng had a moment of deja vu, for a second. He remembered Ursa saying the exact same words to Long Feng before he imprisoned her.

_"Fine." Long Feng hissed, "I will agree to your terms as long as you follow one of mine."_

_"And what might that be?" she asked._

Long Feng continued after shaking the memory away. "We have received a very important prisoner today, who came just before you did to discuss certain terms. Would you like to know who it was?"

"Yes," was all Azula said, but it was all that she needed to.

Long Feng smiled before replying," Fire Lady Ursa. Your mother."

* * *

**A/N**

**Haha. Cliffhanger! I Luv those cause it gives you a start on what to write, here is the first chapter. The second chapter will have Katara in it so this right here is more like a prologue. Trust me, if you thought this was dull, the second chapter will have much, much, much more drama. Well, review, recommend, and comment. Oh and btw, sorry if i made them talk weird. I tried to make them sound formal ( Evil Long Feng and Ursa) but failed, not really doing so in real life myself.**

**P.s I want to thank moonwilow, who was the first person to comment on Resistance, the summary one, and second to review on Suki's thoughts on Zutara. Thanks moonwilow!**

**Review, Reccomend, and Comment!**

**Pronunciation & definitions for people who don't know -**  
**Ursa(er-sa)**

**Mai ( may)**

**Azula (uh-zu-la)**

**Ty Lee (tie-lee)**

**Long Feng(long- fang)**

**Dai Lee (die-lee)**

**Azulon( uh-zu-lon)**

**Ozai(oh-zie)**

**Chi- chi is the flow of energy in a bender's body that allows them to bend. If you are not born with chi, you cannot bend, if you are born with chi, you are a bender.**

**Chi blockers- a group of people who can locate pressure points in your body that block the flow of chi, therefore you can't bend temporarily.**


	2. Promise me

A/N Ok, forget the deal i made in the summary, i really couldnt wait and im leaving tomorrow, so i just had to write this. Okay, you guys, here's the first chapter! Hope you like it!

DAY WAR WAS WON BY LONG FENG AND THE NON-BENDER ARMY

A group of men in black and green colored robes, walked into the magnificent throne room in the great palace of Ba Sing Se. In Long Feng's opinion the greatest in all the world.

"Do you recieve the news I wish?" Long Feng, the Earth King, asked.

"Yes, your majesty," one of the agents answered." We have won, thanks to our chi blockers, and skilled weaponists taught by Mai, the weapons master and the daughter of a Fire Nation noble. Our lead chi blockers are Ty Lee and her other seven identical sisters. We hold captive three-hundred and fifty benders."

Long Feng showed no sign of emotion. He was, in fact, aware of the victory and such. The thing he wanted to know though, was what the benders wanted for surrendering. Long Feng also wanted to know what arrangements were going to need to be made to keep the benders under his control.

" Are there any representatives here who wish to speak to me?" he asked, the Dai Lee, as the secret agent society was called, was not allowed to speak to him unless told to. The same rule went to the whole world, actually, but especially the Dai Lee, since they were often in his prescence.

" Yes, Long Feng. There is one representative from the Fire Nation by the name of Fire Lady Ursa, wife of former Firelord Ozai. Do you wish us to accompany you? She has not let on any sign of the ability to bend, but we are still unsure."

Long Feng smirked. A woman chosen to be a representative for the fate of their lives. This woman must be either very dangerous or persuasive. Perhaps both. Long Feng considered the Dai Lee offer accompany him, but that will show only weakness.

"No. You may all be dismissed. Send her here on your way out."

"As you wish," a Dai Lee agent said. Then, himself and the person adjacent to him stood up and left. As they walked toward the doors, the ones behind him followed suit, and so on.

Long Feng grinned an evil grin, at the thought of his agents being the best in the world with efficiency, and perfection.

BANG!

The doors to the throne room flung open and from behind those doors strode a beautiful woman with pure black hair half down and half pulled up into a traditional Fire Nation topknot. She wore a red robe outlined with gold. Long Feng was right, this was going to be interesting indeed.

"Long Feng," the woman who claimed to be called Ursa, said with barely a nod.

" Lady Ursa, it is required to bow in the king's prescence, as you should know."

" Excuse me, Long Feng, but this is no time for ettiquet. This is a time to discuss important matters."

Her voice was like silk, smooth and soft, but with an edge that can cut through metal. Long Feng underestimated her. She meant buisness.

"Fine. What is it that you wish to discuss?"

Ursa smiled. She always got her way. She always won fights against those foolish enough to try to go against her. Even if it was verbally or physically.

" The kingdoms have been brought together to discuss problems that must be seen to quickly, and taken care of with perfection." She paused trying to see any emotion in Long Feng's face. There was none.

" The White Lotus society will cooperate as long as you agree to one condition."

Ursa had finnally gained his attention. He sat up straiter, and stared at her with unblinking eyes.

"Continue," he said cautiously.

" You must not commit purpose murder to benders for only being so. You must not put them into extinction or custody unless good reason to, such as committing a serious crime. For if you do, we will unleash a tenfold on you and your agents and whoever wish to fight against us."

"You and what army?" Long Feng laughed.

Ursa only smiled.

" The White Lotus, The Resistance, The Kyoshi Warrior Society, and, most importantly," she paused and grinned widely." My army."

Long Feng roared. He would not be overthrone. Not after the war. Not after the blood was still drying from the last one.

"No, I will not agree to your terms. I will do as I please and I will rid the world of benders. If you wish to cooperate I will not harm your people."

Ursa's blood boiled and she finally blew it. She would regret it later, but it was now the present, not the past or future.

" No, Long Feng. I will most certainly not cooperate. Not now, not never. Not until I get what I want."

He still showed no emotion. He sighed and said, "If you say so. You have one more chance before I call my agents to leave and accept my disagreement."

Bingo. This is what Ursa was waiting for the entire time. The thing that would secure the lives of the world, and persuade Long Feng. She let go of the act of defencelessness, and raised her arm like she was to read the time on a watch placed on her wrist. Long Feng's eyes widened as she rolled up her right sleeve, and saw a red button on her wrist.

" You see, Long Feng. I am not defenceless. Actually, I highly doubt that you would even want to find out what would happen if I pressed this button, just.. under.. my.. finger."

He started sweating. No he did not want to find out. Not at , he showed emotion, and it was fear. He quickly tried to regain his posture and unnoticeably wipe the sweat from his brow. He failed miserably, and Ursa only laughed.

"Fine." Long Feng hissed, and took a long breath before continueing." I will agree to your terms as long as you follow one of mine."

Ursa had been expecting this. Actually, this was one of the reasons she was chosen. No one else was brave enough and made up lame excuses, but she only kept her chin up and agreed to risk her life for others.

"Fine." Long Feng hissed, and took a long breath before continueing." I will agree to your terms as long as you follow one of mine."

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"You will be my prisoner. You will come quietly, and if there is any funny buisness, I will instantly let go of the deal. Oh, and hand over the watch."

Ursa deactivated the watch and placed it in Long Feng's outstretched arm. She then dropped to her knees, hands above her head.

Seconds after, ten Dai Lee agents escorted her out of the room, and descended down many, many flights of stairs, leading to mazes of tunnels.

Suddenly, she heard a loud thump, and all turned black. But before she lost consciousness, she was thinking about something, or more like someone. Her family.

Right after Ursa was taken care of, Long Feng asked the Dai Lee to bring in the teachers of the warriors who fought against the benders, for a meeting.

He knew them, actually, this will be the fifth meeting with the trio,  
but they were the people he was most proud of to be under his command.

The trio was, suprisingly(A/N No sexist-ism meant, i am a girl my self.), made up of girls.

The first one was named Ty Lee, the chi blocker teacher, along with her seven identical sisters. The only difference was the skin tone, Ty Lee was the palest one, while still being a creamy, caramel color. She had nut-brown hair that was always in a long braid down to her waist, and wore only pink clothing. She was the eaisiest teacher, being the most positive, and her students were soon able to block off bender's chi successfully.

The second was one, you would rather befriend, or try, instead of becoming an enemy. She was intimidating, not as much as the third though. She was more of the Goth type and wore black robes down to her ankles, and hair up in two buns on either side of her head. Her name was Mai, the girl who was the daughter of a noble, and was the weapons teacher. She was so skilled at the art that she was literally a one-man-army. She was also very successful with her students, but used quite a different method than Ty Lee. She used fear. She would threaten her students, which was fine by Long Feng, therefore scaring them to do as she wishes.

The third was, while Long Feng would never admit this outloud, the scariest, most intimidating, and most controlled person, he had ever seen or heard of. Her name was Azula, daughter of the Fire Lord on the opposite side, and was named after her grandfather, Azulon. She had come a day after the war was proposed and said that though she was a bender, she wished to join their side against her father and become a teacher to Long Feng's armies. At first, Long Feng was very doubtful of Azula and had thought she was a spy, so, naturally, he produced a series of tests, which she had completed with nothing less than perfection. After, Long Feng very much wanted Azula on his side and knew she could be trusted. She taught her students battle strategy and made sure everyone was fit to fight. She taught with no exceptance of failiure, and if there was anyone in her prescence who was imperfect to her, it was easily taken care of by Azula personally, with the king's permission. She was his favorite, and though Long Feng failed to realize it, she knew she was.

The trio entered silently, unlike Ursa, and arrived in only a matter of minuets, even though their quarters were located at the very back of the humungous palace.

"Ahh... Long is it that you wish us to provide you with, since you have called us into your prescence." Azula purred, her voice not unlike her mother's.

"Azula, we have yet another meeting today, but first, I have an interesting piece of news, interesting to especially you." Long Feng replied.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

Long Feng had a moment of deja vu, for a second. He remembered Ursa saying the exact same words to Long Feng before he imprisoned her.

"Fine." Long Feng had hissed at Ursa, " I will agree to your terms as long as you follow one of mine."

"And what might that be?" she had asked.

Long Feng continued after shaking the memory away. "We have recieved a very important prisoner today, who came just before you did to discuss certain terms. Would you like to know who it was?"

"Yes," was all Azula said, but it was all that she needed to.

Long Feng smiled before replying," Fire Lady Ursa. Your mother."  
-

A/N

Haha. Cliffhanger! I Luv those cause it gives you a start on what to write , here is the first chapter. The second chapter will have Katara in it so this right here is more like a prolouge. Trust me, if you thought this was dull, the second chapter will have much, much, much more drama. Well, review, reccomend, and comment. Oh and btw, sorry if i made them talk weird. I tried to make them sound formal( Evil Long Feng and Ursa) but failed, not really doing so in real life myself.

P.s I want to thank moonwilow, who was the first person to comment on Resistance, the summary one, and second to review on Suki's thoughts on Zutara. Thanks moonwilow!

Review, Reccomend, and Comment!

pronunciation & definitions -  
Ursa(er-sa)

Mai ( may)

Azula (uh-zu-la)

Ty Lee (tie-lee)

Long Feng(long- fang)

Dai Lee (die-lee)

Azulon( uh-zu-lon)

Ozai(oh-zie)

Chi- chi is the flow of energy in abender's body that allows them to bend. If you are not born with chi,you cannot bend, if you are born with chi, you are a bender.

Chi blockers- a group of people who can locate pressure points in your body that block the flow of chi, therefore you cant bend temporarily.  
temporarily


	3. Stories of The Past

Chapter 3: Defiance

A/N Hey! Here I am with a new chapter - that of course isn't the best- that I hope you'll like. As a present for your patience, you get to all vote on one of these as a bonus feature. You guys will have a week till due time, and then ill update. :)

Character Q/A

Review Q/A

Chapter previews

Zuko: alright, spit it out.

Me: hmm, I don't know. I would sure _love to own you._

Zuko: ugghh! Oh Spirits no. Ummm, if you don't, you'll get in trouble!

Me: I don't know, it seems worth it.

Zuko: you won't be able to write though.

Me: aagghh! I must write!

Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA or anything that pertains to it. Including...Zuko... :(

"""""""""""",,"""""""""",,""""""""",,""""""""",,"""""""""""",,""""""""",""""""""",,"""""""""",,"""""""",,

**Quote: **_**'Tell me to jump, I'll say how high. Tell me to run, I'll say how far. Tell me to surrender, I'll say never.'**_** Katara**_** from **_**The Rise Of One**_** by **_**Miss Pettyfer**

Katara's POV

I sat on my living room couch in front of the T. V, just like the rest of my broken family. Hakoda, my father and the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, sat in-between me and my brother Sokka staring and listening intently to the T. V and what the reporter had to say. The reporter was a Dai Li agent.

_"Citezens of Ba Sing Se," _he began_. " It has come to the Dai Li's attention that last night , a group of benders that called themselves the ' Red Vipers' , had illegally sabotaged or destroyed certain items that belonged to us._

"_Members of this group were air benders from the Eastern and Western Air Temples, and each member had a tattoo of two snakes around a key."_

This being said, a picture of the tattoo appeared in the top right corner. It was exactly as the agent said, though he left out a detail that only the sharpest of eyes could see. Engraved on the key were the words:_ 'The Key to Freedom.' _I smiled to myself, heart swelling with pride_. 'It's about time we got a little resistance.' I thought. _It _was_ about time, but that 'little resistance' cost them their lives.

I was about to tell my father about the words engraved in the key, when the reporter started to speak. Thinking my dad wanted to hear this; I shut my mouth and listened.

_'We feel that it is necessary to use this as a reminder to those who have not yet fully agreed to our laws, as to what would happen if you disobeyed our rules._

"_If you value your freedom, than we strongly advise you to never break the Dai Li's rules. If you obey our rules, you will be rewarded. Bending is not allowed and nor is the destruction of the Dai Li's possessions. Anyone who is caught will be punished, and those who are not, will be hunted down." he finished._

With that, the Dai Li insignia, two stone fists with each of the four elements symbols in a sort of rainbow connecting the left palm to the right, flashed onto the screen and the T.V automatically turned off. The first thing that came to my mind was that the reporter neglected to say 'if you value your life,' instead of freedom. Yes, they put them in a prison, but only to torture. No one came out of that prison alive.

"I knew it," Hakoda whispered." They're going to pick off us benders one-by-one till there's not one of them left. He will find every excuse possible to kill us. He won't rest till were all dead."

I started crying, mostly in fear, for I was a bender. I was going to die.

—

"Long Feng." someone said. He looked up from his desk to see an agent kneeling before him. "You may speak." Without looking up the agent said, "One of the prisoners wishes to see you, sir." He raised his eyebrow in a silent question, before realizing the agent's eyes were still down. "Which one?"

"Prisoner three hundred and fifty one. Her name is Ursa. Former Fire Lady and-"

"I know she is! " he yelled, cutting him off. "Do you know why she wishes to see me?" "No, sir."

It had been nearly three long years since the last time he saw her, and it had not been pleasant. It couldn't have been a trap. As far as the guards could tell, she was unable to bend, and just for good measure he would relocate her to a metal cell. He could be safe as long as he was out of arms reach, which only a complete idiot would think to do. There was no harm in going, he decided.

"Have her relocated to cell six hundred and sixty seven. I will arrive in an hour. You are dismissed." The guard left immediately, and began to shout orders.

With a sigh, he stood up and thought for the second time in almost three years,_' This should be interesting.'_

—

"You have to let me! " she shouted. It was the month of August, and school was coming close, but to Katara it didn't matter, for her father was adamant to not let her go. She honestly didn't see his problem. Every year they changed which one she went to, so she would just have to leave this one too.

"You can't go! Didn't you see what happened to that Air bender kid? He may as well be the last of his kind, Katara!" he pleaded.

"I already am." she whispered, and before another word could be spoken, she ran up to her room, but as she rounded the corner she could see the hurt and regret in her father's eyes.

—

She lay there, crying in her bed for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes. When she had told her father that she already was the last of her kind, she wasn't lying. It was much more complicated than that.

_Thirty years ago, a man, one of the Earth king's closest advisors, became jealous of the benders abilities to control the elements, not being able to himself. He then rose to power after the Earth King's mysterious death and began to prepare a war against the benders, wanting to rid the world of the only people who could best him. He tried to make the non-benders join him saying 'It was them who started this war! Them, who went about, abusing their unwanted talent, and bragging as if they were royalty!'_

_He made everything benders did/do into something terrible. Soon we were being called names like diseased, conceited, and mutants. Mothers would make their children steer clear of us and raise them to hate us. Soon enough Long Feng had an army of non-benders and chi blockers at his disposal, and the war began._

_Nine years ago, still during the war, a dozen ships filled with Long Feng's soldiers came to the South Pole, what used to be my home. Most of the men were out fighting the war, and took this as an opportunity to rid the South Pole of the rest of its water benders. Sadly, we did not know this, for if we had, we would have been prepared._

_Though greatly outnumbered, we held the upper hand, until the chi-blockers came. Still, our men were doing pretty well, as far as I could tell, for as soon as I saw the soot-stained snow, I ran to my house in search of my mother._

_I ran as fast as I could. When I reached the house, I ripped open the curtain that revealed a sight that from that day on haunted me forever._

_Inside, my mother sat on the floor in front of a strange man. He was wearing black robes with stripes of dark green, and his hair was pulled back into a braid. Taking this in, I stopped abruptly, not moving a muscle. Though I would never admit it aloud now, I was scared of this man and still am._

_"Mom, I'm scared." I said, voicing my thoughts. Finally noticing my presence, the man turned towards me. He frowned at me, brows down hard, as if he were trying to make his appearance scarier than I had just admitted. My mother's expression quickly turned to alarm, to concern, then to a comforting smile I knew was to comfort me, signaling she too had not noticed me._

_"It's going to be okay, sweetie. Go and find your dad now. "she told me. But even in my young years, she couldn't fool me. Her eyes told me an entirely different thing than what she had just said. "Go. Go and find your dad. Find your dad and never come back. You hear me? Never, come, back." Not knowing how helpless it was at the moment, it tried to tell her something with her eyes too." I will come back for you, and I won't come empty-handed."_

_I turned around and ran as fast as I could yet again, but with a different goal. _'Find Dad. Get help. Come back. Rescue Mom. Find Dad. Get help. Rescue Mom_.' I repeated over and over. I _can_ do this, and I _will_ do this._

_Luckily, it wasn't long after when I found him finishing what was most likely his tenth soldier by throwing him into a pile of snow headfirst. "Dad!" I yelled." Dad come quick, there's a man in our house!" _

_"Kya!" he said instantly, and ran over to our tent. I couldn't have done it on a regular day, but today, in all the desperation, I managed to keep him in sight though I was still nowhere near him. He reached the tent before I had, and later in life I would be grateful for it._

_He literally ripped open the curtain to our house and bolted inside. Panting, I reached his side a minute later. My lungs were on fire, and my legs felt like collapsing, but I willed myself to look up from the floor. "No. No. NO!" He went from whispering from yelling, and it frightened me to see him act this way. He was hunched over something trembling, crying. Never, never have I ever seen my dad cry, he was so strong and brave, and what would make him cry, made my heart stop beating._

_"Dad? Dad, i-it's gonna be okay. Come on let's get some help." He still didn't budge, and if he wouldn't move by my words, then he wouldn't move when if I left. I ran, for the third time that day, but it was too much. I could do it the first time, but I was still young. I tripped and stumbled, but, as my mother always told me, I willed myself to never lose hope._

_"Help!" I screamed desperately. "Help! Anyone! Please...Help..." Just as I began to lose hope, my dad's friend, Bato, came running towards me. "What's wrong, Katara?" he asked, a worried expression on his face. Still out of breath, I merely shook my head and pointed to the direction of the house._

_We went inside and a heartbreaking scene followed. Bato had to literally drag Hakoda away from what he was holding. He screamed and thrashed about, but Bato's iron grip never failed and he was able to finally calm him down, but seeing what my father was screaming about, made me act worse._

_I began to walk forward, blinking rapidly, not believing my eyes. As I got closer, I saw the form of a body, lying crumpled on the floor. I soon saw who it was. My mother. She was pale, and unmoving, and I knew that she was dead before I even touched he cold, lifeless skin. Around her neck was a stone collar, It looked too tight on her. Tight enough to choke. _

"_How could you leave us? Me?" I whimpered. "You can't leave! You can't just abandon us! What about Sokka?" I shouted, falling to my knees. A comforting hand touched my shoulder, but I shoved it away and ran out of the house, only to be found two days later, almost freezing to death and half -starved. The full impact hit me, and I didn't eat or drink for the next seven months unless forced to._

Katara's dreams that night were plagued with nightmares of her mother, yelling at her to do something, but she was helpless, unable to move. She woke up , screaming, that night to find at hand clamped to her mouth.

**A/N Please! Don't murder me! I know, it sucks terribly, but how bout I make it up to yall? I made a new one-shot- yeah that sucks too- and am currently working on 12 new fanfics that should come out in a week or so. I am now hooked onto Naruto, so if you know what that is, I am making as awesome fanfic atm. If you don't that's ok cause the fanfic on that that I'm currently making can be read by you because it's a modern high school fic and the powers will be introduced in later chps. So, read on my fellow readers!**


End file.
